


speech practice.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [70]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Padmé was supposed to give a speech at a work event the next day and she was absolutely terrified.or:  Padmé has to give a speech and is nervous. Anakin comes up with a way to help her practice.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Kudos: 4
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	speech practice.

**Author's Note:**

> day 70, drabble 70.
> 
> Prompt 070 - confidence.
> 
> one month left. crazy.

Padmé was supposed to give a speech at a work event the next day and she was absolutely terrified. She was convinced that she was going to fail miserably, but Anakin decided that all she needed was a little bit of confidence. He grabbed all of Leia’s dolls and Luke’s action figures and set them up like an audience, then made Padmé practice giving her speech. The more she did it with all those eyes trained on her, the more confident she became, and when she gave the speech, in her mind, it was babydolls and toy soldiers looking on.


End file.
